


wolves

by zaynpsyco



Series: fifty shades of zayn [1]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Sad, Tears, alphaHarry, alphaLiam, alphaNiall, alphajustin, alphalouis, emotionalrollacoaster, omegazayn, oneshots, triggering, wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynpsyco/pseuds/zaynpsyco
Summary: "I HEAR THEM COMING FOR YOU"He could feel the breeze hitting his face as everything appeared to be blur but he didn't slow that to stop him he kept on running he could feel his eyes stinging but this was a war it was die or live.he could hear it from a distance he could hear his heart beat getting louder and his chest was closing in his heart felt like it could literally burst but he just couldn't stop running then he hear it loud howls making his eyes widened he wondered how the hell was he supposed to come out of this alive.or the one where zayn is the lat omega on earth and every one wants a piece of him but really is that what he wants





	wolves

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to fifty shades of zayn and i hope you enjoy your stay

"I HEAR THEM COMING FOR YOU"

He could feel the breeze hitting his face as everything appeared to be blur but he didn't slow that to stop him he kept on running he could feel his eyes stinging but this was a war it was die or live.he could hear it from a distance he could hear his heart beat getting louder and his chest was closing in his heart felt like it could literally burst but he just couldn't stop running then he hear it loud howls making his eyes widened he wondered how the hell was he supposed to come out of this alive.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN THE WOLF COMES OUT THEY HEAD STRAIGHT FOR YOUR HEART LIKE A BULLET IN THE DARK ONE BY ONE I GOTTA TAKE THEM DOWN THEY CAN RUN AND HIDE BUT I AINT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT"

He closed his eyes he could hear it now he could understand it better but he wished he couldn't

"He is mine"someone roared

The sounds of their footsteps getting louder and closer he felt his chest closing up as his ribs were just a cage to his wild heart HIS HEART BEATING in the bars this time louder and he could feel the tears coming again his eyes stinging his breath was getting shorter he tried he really tried to calm himself down as he knew they could hear his heart beating fast.

Here's the story zayn was the last vixen alive and people from all over the world wanted him for their selves but was that really what the vixen wanted it really wasn't he hated what was happening

Zayn watched from his room windows as cars pulled up in their driveway he frowned who was coming over today he watched as his mom hugged them he saw a boy with curly hair he was curious enough to walk closer upon hearing the heartbeat the curly boy looked up he saw zayn he ran of his parents did not notice but his brothers did and they followed behind him

"Hi" a cheery voice says making zayn flinch in fear he only looked at the boy weirdly

"Am harry what's your name" the little boys asks zayn stayed quiet

"Common you can tell me I won't tell anyone"harry says

"Zayn"the small boys mutters

"Harry what are you doing"Louis yells

"This is my friend zayn" harry says

"Oh am niall and every friend of harry is mine"the boy with blond hair says making zayn smile

" hey am liam and he is justin"a brown haired and eyes boys says pointing to another brown eyed boy

"Am Louis let's play"the feather haired boy says while dragging zayn by the hands zayn just followed behind them not wanting to get hurt

*=*====**************

14 year old zayn was quiet as before but he was looking forward to be a warrior wolf the same as his friends they were all chatting at ice cream parlor being loud while zayn just stared at them  
Laughing when needed but he didn't talk much and that didn't seem to bother his friends either.

"Guys I can't wait to see which colour my wolf will be"harry says

" yeah me too imagine louis own be pink "niall says

"Me three" liam says says whiling his ice cream

"Mine should be black "Louis says like he demanded the colour which sounded rude to zayn

"You don't get to choose Louis the destiny does"zayn says with his soft voice he didn't know he had but it succeed to stopping the upcoming argument zayn didn't notice how his friends all looked away awkwardly and no it wasn't because they were scolded

At the age of 17

One day zayn decided to hang out with one of his best friends Justin but when he arrived he heard voices he frowned wondering who they were as soon as he knocked everyone went quiet

" he is mine" Justin says lowly but thanks to wolf super hearing zayn heard but he didn't understand that he tried to open the door wiggling the handle which was locked he frowned it was weird justin never ever locks his door he was about to knock suddenly someone opened the door making zayn look up he frowned but was met by a smile from harry he couldn't resist smiling back .

"Hiiiii guys its zayn"harry says with his cute smile

" hey harry what are doing here"zayn asks making harry stammer

" oh hey zayn"liam says

"What where you guys talking about" zayn asks

"What dont you mean" a nervous niall asks

"You know what I mean"zayn accused

"No zayn we actually don't" Justin says with a smile being the best liar among them all

"When I came I heard you say he is mine" zayn says making the boys eyes widen

"Zayn..." Liam says

"Dont zayn me Stop lying to me am I not your friend to"zayn says feeling hurt they were keeping secrets from him too

"You are our best friend"niall says

"Then tell me"zayn demanded

" it's nothing" niall says with a fake laugh

"Nialler Please tell me"zayn says softly while taking a hold of Niall's face and looking into his eyes and that was it for niall who froze up looked like he was hypnotize his friends watched the scene with wide eyes.

"About you" niall says truthfully in a daze he found himself leaning towards his friend whose eyes had gone to a calming blue his friends gapped at him

"Niall snap out of it" louis yelled in horror making Niall's eyes snap away from zayn's he shook his head still feeling dazed

"Huh what happened" niall asked feeling dazed his fiends laughed making himself and zayn to look at him weirdly

"What"zayn asked Justin walked towards them whispered into niall ear making niall eyes widen but then again zayn never hated his wolf hearing until that day.

" dude your hard"Justin said making zayn's eyes widen while niall flushed while their friends laughed at him niall ran to the bathroom after a few minutes he came out trying. To act normal but Louis being Louis didn't want him to act normal and decided to tease him.

"Well that was awkward" Louis says while laughing

"Shut up" niall groans and throws a pillow at Louis who ducked but continued laughing Justin even had tears in his eye's from laughing liam was trying to stay polite he didn't laugh ....much  
Zayn pretended to be oblivious but really he couldn't believe what had happened minutes before soon everything was back to normal with the boys but zayn couldn't help but take small glances at niall wondering what he had done to make him hard.

********************  
At the age of 18 everyone had started to find out their ranks in the rank everyone but zayn it was weird but no one mentioned it. Because they were to intimidated no not by zayn friends but during this duration of eighteen year zayn's puberty did him real a great job zayn's extremely beautiful like tooo beautiful his beauty should have been a sin his beauty was blinding and somehow intimidating everyone guys were afraid to talk to him girls and gay boys were jealous of the quiet boy who never spoke to them zayn walked out of his house only in shorts it was a sunny day he laid down with the sun basking his skin he closed his eyes he could remember the day the boys found their identity   
That night everyone even him where at the transformation ceremony as soon as the moon hit the 18 year olds everyone began to transform.

Liam was an alpha

Justin was an alpha

Niall was an alpha

Even surprisingly Louis was an alpha

And zayn was well. Zayn was nothing

While him the moon didn't seem to affect him everyone had gossiped but zayn paid them no mind he hugged his best friend happy for them that night zayn didn't sleep he did research and found out that maybe he was a late bloomer so he went on with his life.

"DEMONS OUT BEAUTY COULD START A WAR"

 

"Hey what are you doing" a voice brought him back to reality

"Am relaxing"zayn mutters with a smile

"More like tanning anyways make space for me I want to relax to" Louis says

"No " liam says more like growlsd

"No liam its fine there's a little space"zayn says while leaving space for Louis he plugged in his earphones listening to a really loud music as soon as the boys realised he wasn't listening all hell broke lose

"No he isn't gonna make " space"for you" Justin growled while they all seemed to glare at each other zayn was oblivious eyes still closed

"Why do you guys always want to ruin my fun" Louis growled back

"Your fun I thought we all agreed not to do this" niall says too calmly to be happy he was waring them and they knew

"What are you guys talking about I always get what I want" Louis growls making Justin push him to the ground he got up and pushed Justin back hard soon they began to growl at each other who ever said having more than one alpha wolf in the same place was a disaster was rights liam tried to stop the fight but was push to the ground he got up and they began to fight shoving each other growling at one another soon the punches began the pack members watched with wide eyes

"Stop you four go inside and clean up now" yaseer their alpha commanded them they obeyed everyone watched

"What are you people doing outside everyone inside" yaseer ordered he didn't want his son to see this or any form of fighting especially his own friends fighting or the crowd gapping at his son cute sleeping form in excuse of watching the fight

After what seemed like hours zayn woke up as soon as he opened his eyes and saw no one not even the kids he frowned where was everyone he picked up his stuff began his walk inside  
He stumbled across a blond girl who blushed as soon as his eyes met hers.

"Hey ugh I don't catch your name" he says to the blushing girl he couldn't help it he found her really good looking.

"Jelena just call me Gigi ...Gigi hadid that's my full name" she stammers and ranted stupidly while staring at the creature before her he was simply rather beautifully dashing words couldn't describe what she was seeing.

"Ohhh ok so gigi please have you seen my friends" he asked in that soft voice unknowingly making her freeze

"Y-y-yeah they left" she says running away he watched after her retreating form in confusion why did she run he was really looking forward to dating her maybe she was already take that's too bad he was so deep in thought that he didn't smell her arousal he just shrugged and went on his merry way to his room new that something probably came up that's why they left.

If he only he knew why he should have checked all those his research's he did befour better and deeper if only he knew how dangerous he was if only he knew what the future held for him he didn't know he really didn't and i wish i could tell him I wish I could yell its danger but i really couldn't and it was sad because even if he knew what would he do its not like he could stop it it was his destiny.

So yeah another update this is probably going to have two or three parts so stay tune vote and comment what do you want

Do you want #zustin #zarry #zious #ziall or #ziam voteeee share

Anyways thanks for reading I love you guys and this is based on a one direction song called wolves I was listening to it on repeat and this came to my mind and tada plus i longest chapter in the history of of my writings and its not even the end am just probably ranting now and am sorry anyways ignore me bye -ALLY

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests this is like a one shots


End file.
